


「九辫儿」此间归，故人情

by myfsuqian



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfsuqian/pseuds/myfsuqian





	「九辫儿」此间归，故人情

上

00/  
“将军，您最后悔的是什么呀”童稚小儿的脆音还回荡在耳畔，杨九郎坐在石凳上，喝了一口上好的女儿红，微微一笑，随即陷入沉默。

步履匆匆，怎道当年情？

01/  
那年，杨九郎刚刚弱冠，却已经立下赫赫战功，名满京城，试问当时谁不认功名显赫杨九郎。

沙场烽火侵胡月

“奉天承运，皇帝诏曰，杨家长子杨九郎，身躯凛凛，能力卓然，现封平西将军，平定祸乱，为民谋福，钦此。”

“臣，接旨。”杨九郎跪在地上，紧了紧腰间佩剑。

“杨将军，老奴可得恭喜您了啊。还望将军平安归来。”

他拱手作揖，回了个礼貌性的微笑“多谢公公。杨九郎必定守住这江山，报效天子隆恩。”

四面边声连角起，羌管悠悠霜满地。杨九郎带兵征战整整十年，大获全胜，却也九死一生，遍体鳞伤。他自诩是一个薄命的人，但却回回死里逃生，或许也应了大难不死，必有后福这句话

回京的那一天，是个好天气，四面无云，偶尔有几丝微风穿过那人的衣襟，朗月寒星披汉瓦，疏风密雨裹唐风。

天子御赐一顶软轿，车队绵延数十里。这倒是让杨九郎犯了难，他本想好好安顿将士，谁知领头的公公竟压低了声音在杨九郎身边道：“杨将军，圣上有要事相商。”

杨九郎无奈，只好坐上这顶软轿，进宫面圣。这时候他才明白什么叫如坐针毡，天子坐于大殿，正专心批阅着公文，金龙浮在这玉椅上，栩栩如生，但是杨九郎却不知道该如何欣赏。

“圣上，杨将军到了——”

“爱卿为民征战，立下赫赫战功，朕心甚慰。”

“圣上，征战沙场本就是九郎的责任。”

杨九郎低了低头，摆出谦卑的姿势。

“嗯，那爱卿，可有回乡享福的打算？朕怜你劳苦，已经为你安排好了。”

杨九郎顿住，忽而自怜一笑。果然吗…他一心为民，征战多少光阴，立下多少功勋，却只换来一句将军，一句怜你劳苦。功高盖主，当真不是个好事儿。“臣也刚有此打算。谨遵圣谕，但凭陛下安排。”

“爱卿辛苦。”

“九郎自是要回乡修养的，但将士们此次出战不易，烦请陛下给些赏赐。”

“那是自然。”大唐正是繁盛的时候，只要能将杨九郎请回家乡，赏赐自然不在话下。

02/  
杨九郎收拾了半日便离开了京城，那个坐拥万千繁华的京城。

杨九郎的家乡在江南水乡，青砖黛瓦，绿水人家。若是享福，并非不是个好去处。

“将军，陛下可太过分了。从前边疆祸事，外族入侵，哪次不是您带兵征战，赫赫战功陛下又可曾放在眼里。如今遣您回乡，连几个随从都不舍得予你。”身边小童还絮叨着杨九郎过往的功德，不时还要控诉一遍陛下。杨九郎抽痛着揉了揉眉心，道：“放肆！有些话可说，有些话说不得。如今回了家乡，便也别叫我将军了。长安繁华，陛下自当为了守住这繁华考虑。我话说得重些，你也少说两句，人多嘴杂，你说了我听听便是，若是被有心之人听去，我也保不了你。”

“知道了，将军。”小童故意着重了将军二字，还吐了吐舌头，一副你奈我何的样子，惹得杨九郎也没办法。

两人聊着天儿，时辰便过的快些。不消多时，便到了陛下准备的宅院。

圣上还算记挂杨九郎，备的宅院处于静处，暗巷古道深处，是个环境清幽的地方。跨上那座石桥，杨九郎看着远处的景色，默默道：“再见了，我的王朝。”合上眼眸，掩盖住无尽的落寞。

软榻之上，甘醇美酒，杨九郎夜夜买醉，小厮沉默着日日送来酒菜，却无人说一句，这样，到底是对是错。

“将军，老夫人来了信函，信使特意叮嘱您亲启。”身边小童恭恭敬敬的递上信函，杨九郎挣扎着从软榻上起来，晃了晃头，眯着眼瞧那信件。

“九郎，吾儿，展信佳。家中一切安好，勿念。望你不忘初心，平安顺遂。”杨九郎愣了愣，看着手中的信函，久久无言……

03/  
那日，家中没了藏酒，小厮刚要抬脚出门去买。杨九郎便开口拦住了，道：“不用了，我自己去。”小厮退在杨九郎身后，跟着出了门。

刚出门，便看见前方不远处缩着个衣衫褴褛的小人儿，脸上脏兮兮的看不清样貌。杨九郎快步走上前，蹲在地上和那小人儿絮话：“你是何人？为何在此地？”

小人儿支支吾吾的嘟囔了几个音节，杨九郎听不真切，便道：“你大可放心了说，我不是坏人”

小人儿又嘟囔了几个音节，看杨九郎一脸迷惑的样子，索性闭了嘴，不肯说话。

“公子，这是个哑巴吧？再者便是脑子有问题了。”

那小人儿听了这话，挣扎着站了起来，呜呜的不知说了什么。

杨九郎从行囊里拿出一沓子纸和一支笔，递给小人儿。

小人儿瘪了瘪嘴，用拳头握着笔，划出几个比划，杨九郎拿着纸研究了半天，才看出是张云雷三字。

“张云雷？你的名字？”

小人儿果真亮着眼睛点头。

“你家在哪里？”

张云雷放下笔，低着头不肯写字。

“那我不问了，你想和我回去吗？”

张云雷犹豫了一会儿，点了点头。杨九郎会心一笑，牵起张云雷的手。

回到府中，张云雷收拾妥当后走出内阁，一张清丽的小脸儿显露出来，婉如清扬。

眉梢眼角藏秀气，声音笑貌露温柔。

他似乎有些局促，两只小手不停的捏着衣角，头低着，不肯直视杨九郎。

相逢却似曾相识，未曾相识已相思。一见钟情，再见倾心。

“日后便在府内住下吧，我照顾你。”

“呵呵～贱种一个，注重上不了台面的东西～和你娘一个样子，恐怕，你连你爹都不知道是谁吧～”浓妆艳抹的女人站在年幼的他面前，笑骂着。

年幼的他挣扎着从角落站起来，倔强的盯着那个女人，奋力挤出几个音节。

“还敢顶嘴？给我打！”她一回手，便有一帮小厮凑上来，踢打着张云雷稚嫩的皮肤。

张云雷缩成一团，紧闭着唇不肯哭出声来，他不能在那个女人面前软弱。凭什么，凭什么她可以对他恶语相向，拳打脚踢。又是为什么？那群嫖客不闻不问，熟视无睹？

尽日不能忘。

看着那人郑重的眉眼，张云雷低下头，默默想：“阿娘，我逃出了那个地方，就一定不会再回去了。”

04/  
张云雷在杨九郎府上呆了些时日，怪的是，从他来了之后，杨九郎也不喝酒了，小童也不禁感叹道真是“一物降一物”，每日呆在书房里。张云雷便伴在杨九郎身侧，日日在书房内研墨，一来二去的竟学会了不少字，对着纸一笔一划写下了自己的身世。

“我娘是个妓女，我是个哑巴。我娘生了病，不久便离开了人世。我被那里好心的姨娘收养，当个小厮，可那些女人讨厌我。”

“她们为什么讨厌你？”

“我娘生前是头牌，她们嫉妒，便撒气在我身上。”

“你是逃出来的？”

“对，我姨娘不在的时候，她们打我，我就出来了。”

杨九郎陷入了沉思，许久，张云雷拽了拽他的衣袖，在纸上写：“你别赶我走， 我会很多东西的。”

杨九郎知晓张云雷是误以为自己要被赶走，心下紧张。为了安抚受惊的小人儿，杨九郎伸出手捏了捏他清丽的小脸儿，说：“乖，我不赶你走。”

张云雷这才放下心来，乖乖巧巧的立于杨九郎身侧。

过后的日子张云雷乖巧了不少，被杨九郎养出来的小脾气也尽数收敛了起来。杨九郎心下着急，便带了他出门散心。

“云雷，告诉我，最近可有什么烦心事？”

张云雷茫然的摇了摇头。

“那最近为什么这么……紧张。”杨九郎小心翼翼的斟酌着用词，生怕惊住面前如惊弓之鸟般的人儿。

张云雷捏着衣角，看着杨九郎递过来的纸张，倔强的别过脸。

“是府里有人欺负你了？还是有人说你的过错了？又或是……有人要赶你走？”杨九郎一边发问一边观察着张云雷的脸色。

张云雷绷着脸，在听到有人赶你走时终于变了脸色。杨九郎心下了然，又递了纸给他，“云雷，你告诉我，是谁？我给你做主”

张云雷忽的变了脸色，眼眸里蓄了一包水泽。

杨九郎一下子慌了手脚，“云雷，你别哭啊，怎么了？”

张云雷接过纸，一字一顿的写：“你别赶我走。”

杨九郎有些茫然，咧着嘴不知道说些什么。“不是，我没说过我要赶你走啊……？”

张云雷接着在纸上写：“我害怕。她们都说我是个贱种，不会有人要……”

杨九郎心疼地将人进怀里，“我不会，我永远都不会。我陪你遍尝人间，陪你归老山川，陪你田园风光，陪你粗茶淡饭。我会保护好你，以后也不会有人欺负你。从今以后，我只为你。”

张云雷呆呆地点了点头，似有心事的样子。杨九郎不禁蹙了蹙眉，将人儿搂紧怀里。

05/  
那日，杨九郎像个莽撞鬼一般闯进书房，迫不及待的想把怀中张云雷惦记了好久的吃食捧到他跟前，看着张云雷的魇足的模样，杨九郎便也觉着开心，走街串巷的疲累也一扫而尽。

可是他没见到人，张云雷不在书房里。

杨九郎疯了一般的跑出门，四处喊叫着。期待着张云雷能从某个角落跑出来，调皮的冲他眨眨眼睛。

可是没有。杨九郎喊着，喊来了家丁，喊来了邻院的家丁，却没有喊来他想见的那个人。

日落，杨九郎呆呆的坐在院中，手中的吃食已然变凉，身旁的小厮都低着头，不敢说话。

下.

06/  
自张云雷消失已经过了半月，杨九郎日日派出小厮出去打听他的下落。杨九郎害怕张云雷不要他，又害怕张云雷是被贼人劫走，因此日日不得安宁，每日在房中喝的酩酊大醉，全无当初的狂傲潇洒，判道不羁。

恍然间，也能看到张云雷身着红裳，眯着眼对他笑。“九郎，你娶我，可好？”

可惜，梦境再好也只是虚空，醒来后只有无尽的落寞，黄粱一梦罢了。一念朝夕，一念情深，醒来后便又是大醉一场。

可梦里张云雷立于身侧，窈窕身姿，对杨九郎来说，又何常不是一种解脱。

那晚，杨九郎如往常一样半醉半醒，恍惚间，小厮趔趄着跑了过来道：“公子，有消息了，有消息了——”

杨九郎眯着眼，看着眼前的那道虚影，许久，呢喃道：“是梦吧……”

“不是梦！不是梦啊公子！您快醒醒！”

杨九郎晃了晃身子，两手擒住那小厮的肩。“在哪儿？他可有危险？”

“公子放心，张公子没有危险，就是……”

“就是什么？”

“张公子今晚要在醉红楼接客，讨第一个客人。可如今亥时已过，并没有消息传来。”

“醉红楼在哪？”

“平康坊。”

07/  
杨九郎被一个妓女带进了房门。那妓女年岁已高，按理说不应该是接客的年纪了。杨九郎甫一进门，便被她带到了一间房前。

“杨九郎”

“你认得我？”

“云雷是我带回来的，他娘在世时，我们是最好的姊妹。我年岁大了，孤身一人了无牵挂的，唯一的念想便是给这孩子讨个好去处。我接客时，拉拢了不少人脉，那些老主顾也顾着旧情，打听到云雷在你那，我便去将他带回来了。云雷之前在醉红楼里受了不少苦，我虽有心保他，但终究力不从心，因此他对人戒心很重。我找他的时候，他死活不肯走，我便知道，那院子里有他贪恋的。我求他了好几次，去找了他好几次，他才和我回来。回来之后，我问了他关于你的事。你别怨我，这些日子我没让他联系你。后来，我又托人放出了云雷接客的消息，他是哑巴，生来便不会说话，不会有人花大价钱买他的，所以，一定是你。我老了，脑筋也死，我知道，我不该带他回来的。可这事办了就是办了，我只能想个法子赎罪。你别怨我，我求了这里的姐姐，今日，你买了他，他便是你的人了，你带他走，去哪都好。”

“谢谢您，从前云雷在醉红楼是您照顾他。从今往后，我杨九郎必当用命护他。”

闻言，婆婆欣慰的笑了笑，“去吧，云雷在里面等你。”

杨九郎推开门，猛地抬头，张云雷坐在软榻中间，相隔烛火两相望，样子真的很美。

杨九郎上前，吻上那片红唇，温柔的啃噬碾转着。张云雷红了耳朵，软舌凑上来触碰杨九郎有些干燥的唇。

理智彻底被打破，简单的亲吻已经不能满足二人，很快，单纯的啃咬便成了撕扯。杨九郎撕开张云雷身上的红衣，在他的阵阵呻吟中打开他的双腿。

杨九郎有些迷茫，只知道追随着最原始的渴望，去占有，去填满，去将张云雷变成他的附属品。

张云雷双腿大张着圈在杨九郎精瘦的腰上，意乱情迷间抚过杨九郎身上的伤痕。杨九郎轻点着他的唇，附在他耳边说：“没事了，不疼的。”

张云雷便看着杨九郎，圈紧了腿，热烈的回应着他的撞击。

那之后，杨九郎亲手为张云雷披上红妆。合卺酒入口，从此 ，结发为夫妻，恩爱两不疑。

08/  
守着三亩薄田，杨九郎好似忘了从前的种种，直到那日。

那晚杨九郎进入内阁的时候，张云雷正在整理床铺，看见他进来柔柔一笑，在纸上写下“今日怎么这么晚回来？”

“边疆战事吃紧，朝廷无人可用，我便多打听了一会儿战况”

张云雷垂下眼眸，看不清神色。

翌日，杨九郎晚归之时，看见张云雷站在门前，捧着那纸战书。

夜里，杨九郎紧紧拥着张云雷，不停亲吻着他的唇，柔声哄着，“云雷，我若不平定战乱，就无法予你安宁，我只能选择这样。我很快就会回来的，你等我。”

那晚，张云雷哭了整整一夜。

第二日，张云雷亲手为杨九郎牵来战马，亲眼看着杨九郎扬鞭策马。

黄沙百战穿金甲，不破楼兰终不还。多少亡魂死于剑下，多少战士血洒边关。开元740年，出战三年之际，平西将军杨九郎班师回朝，却在大殿之上，圣上论功行赏之时，请求道：“杨九郎恳求陛下予我回乡，安享晚年之权。九郎从今往后，再不出山。”

“为何？”

“家中一人待归，乃九郎心中牵挂之人”

“好。”

09/  
衣锦还乡之际，却只有当初被杨九郎留下照顾张云雷的小厮跪在门前。

“云雷呢？怎么不出来？”

“将军，您走后一直没有音讯，夫人心急，不肯进食，身子便愈发虚弱，不久便生了重病，咳血不止，请了人瞧，也只说是心病，无药可医。第二年，便去了。”

“为什么没人告诉我？这么大的事为什么没人告诉我？”

“夫人拦着不让，我们也不敢……”

“怎么会呢？他是不是嫌弃我走的时间太长了想戏弄我一番？你叫他出来好不好？不对，不用了，我自己进去找他，亲自给他赔礼。”

杨九郎迈进院子里，却只见院间树下的那座孤坟，冷冷清清，萧萧瑟瑟。虽打理的很干净，但偏偏少了一抹生机。

“将军，我们没敢立碑文，请您做主。”

“云雷喜欢花，尤其喜欢鸢尾。你们应该种一些的，若不然，他该埋怨我了。”

几滴混浊的泪滴在坟前，杨九郎跪在地上，双手不住的抚摸着那座坟。

“我守住了江山，守住了黎民百姓，却唯独没有守住最想守住的你。云雷，我错了，你回来好不好？或者说，你再给我一次机会，我保证，我哪也不去了，就在这守着你，天下之大，总有我们的容身处对不对……”

10/  
从那以后，再没人见过将军。  
只是偶尔有人说起，他去赎他犯下的罪过，去守那个没有守住的人。


End file.
